Vida privada
by EstefyS
Summary: Nuevamente, perdón por el atraso! Han pasado muchas cosas, pero prometo que este capítulo les gustará. Michael hace de las suyas mientras Johnny no está... ¿qué pasará?


Vida Privada.

_Capítulo IV_

Era la mañana del lunes… y no uno cualquiera. Era un lunes que llegaba de improviso después de un fin de semana lleno de emociones de todo tipo. Me desperté de golpe viendo que eran las 10:20 y yo tenía que estar en la universidad a las 11:30, ¡QUÉ HORROR! Grité para mis adentros, levantándome de la cama y corriendo hacia la cocina. Puse el hervidor rápidamente y lavé el termo. Lo dejé a secar y entré en la ducha. Las mañaneras neoyorkinas se habían puesto excesivamente heladas, asique puse el calefactor a una temperatura apta para el día. Creo que me ayudo mucho sentir el agua caliente entrar por mis poros. Salí a trompicones del baño y encendí el televisor. En las noticias mostraban el tiempo, ¡Enhorabuena! Grité feliz, mientras me moría de frío. Decían que el resto del día estaría helado y que para las 4 de la tarde la temperatura ambiental podría subir a 13 o 15 grados. Fui a la cocina con la toalla a punto de caerse y desenchufé el hervidor. El agua estaba caliente y lista para ser servida. La puse en el termo con café en granos y ¡listo! Mi desayuno estaba preparado.

Corrí hacia la habitación y me vestí deprisa. Jeans, polera manga larga, zapatillas converse, y un gran y grueso polerón plomo con botones. Corrí al living y apagué el televisor. Ya eran las 10:45 y no tenía como llegar a la hora. Rebusqué en mi cabeza lo que podía hacer y ¡BAMG! ¡Adrien! Claro, cómo olvidarlo. Tomé mi celular rápidamente y le telefoneé.

¿Aló Adrien? Sí sí, soy yo. ¿Puedes venir a recogerme… rápido? Ah, muchas gracias, márcame apenas llegues, ok, adiós.

¡Me salvé! El señor P. Edison era un monstro viviente cuando uno llegaba un minuto tarde a su clase. Además no tenía ganas de escuchar sermones, menos hoy. Fui a buscar mi mochila ya algo gastada y la llevé al sillón, donde me senté y tomé unos sorbos de mi termo caliente. Me acordé de llevar conmigo una bufanda bien gruesa que tenía. Corrí a buscarla y me la coloqué encima. Eran las 10: 57 y sonaba mi celular. Adrien había llegado. Bajé las escaleras para entrar en calor y llegué abajo. Le grité un _'nos vemos'_ a Will tras cerrar la puerta para no voltear.

Adrien y yo nos saludamos de beso en la mejilla y él hizo una reverencia para abrirme la puerta. Yo agradeciéndole, entré y me senté. Antes de partir vi la cara de desconcierto de Will al verme subir a tal auto con un chofer a tal auto, evidentemente ajeno a mí. Traté de evadir su cara de desconcierto.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. La música era relajante… para cualquier persona excepto yo. Al llegar a la universidad, abrí la puerta muy rápido para que no se viera que tenía _chofer personal_ o algo por el estilo. No soy engreída ni tampoco me jacto de lo que tengo ni lo ando exhibiendo como si fuera algún trofeo o algo de más valor. He aprendido a reservarme mi felicidad, porque muchos no la quieren oír. Adrien se dio cuenta, y me miró sorprendido. Me sonrió y, sin bajarse, cerró la puerta. Me encaminé hacia la puerta, donde entraban más compañeros, pero ninguno conocido. Yo les seguí y saludé al inspector de turno, esta vez era Jared. Apuesto, flaco y de mi porte, pequeño podría decir. Sonrió y seguí mi camino.

Llegué a mi casillero correspondiente y vi mi agenda de horarios. Leí que me tocaba Biología, lo cual odiaba. Al cerrar la pequeña puerta de metal rojizo, se asomó la cabeza de Michael, la que me asustó tan imprevistamente. Él se asustó también y rió. Michael era un buen muchacho, quitado de bulla y muy alegre, era alguien agradable. Me gustaría haber sido más expresiva, pero me era imposible.

Oh, perdón… no quería asustarte – Me miró riéndose, haciendo gestos con las manos. Esos que yo suelo hacer de manera frecuente frente al… mundo.

Sonreí débilmente – No hay problema…– Le dije tratando de concentrarme en la pronta charla que íbamos a tener.

En realidad… vengo a contarte de mi piscina…– Musitó con una mano apoyada en los otros casilleros.

¿Vienes a alardearme de tú piscina? No lo esperaba de ti – Dije en tono sarcástico.

¡No, no!, tú me conoces… no, no hago este tipo de tonterías – Admitió hablando casi para el suelo pero en voz alta.

Menos mal – Levanté las cejas.

Te quería invitar – Soltó de repente.

Qué… sorpresa – Amaba las piscinas, pero… estar con… hombres no era un buen panorama en estos momentos. La verdad es que, estar _con gente_ no era un buen panorama.

¿Estás bien? – Preguntó notando mi expresión.

¡Sí! – Casi grito, pero me contuve y hablé algo alterada – Sí…estoy bien… solo que… no estoy de ánimo.

Te haré el ánimo – Dijo riendo – Soy un experto – Farfulló soplando sus uñas y limpiándolas contra su polera azul. Me hizo sonreír ocasionalmente.

¿Cómo harás eso? – Quise parecer interesada, pero poco o nada logré.

Estaba dispuesta a caminar con un libro en la mano. Romeo y Julieta, un clásico.

No creo que sea tan difícil… - Dijo mientras se integraba a mi caminata.

Yo creo que sí… No te esfuerces…yo… – Me interrumpió.

No importa… me gustan los retos – Sentí su mirada en mí, pero luego la desvió hacia adelante.

Después de unos cuantos metros caminando y antes de que yo le respondiera inesperadamente, Logan se nos acercó.

Mish, mira quién es, la que se ausenta de mis fiestas, ¿eh? – Me miró haciendo un gesto de decepción, quitándole protagonismo a Michael.

No seas pesado, Lily te dijo que tenía que salir.

Con tú pololo me dijo ella – Logan era tan impredecible que de un momento a otro podía estar agarrando el pelo sin que tú no lo notaras. Pero esto lo creí. Estúpidamente lo creí.

No te pudo haber dicho eso – Me detuve y lo agarré del brazo.

¡Uy! Asique… ¿es verdad? – Me miró y levantó una ceja.

No… hagas eso. Y no es verdad, fui a comer…

¡Con tú pololo! – Me gritó desde adelante Harold, a lo que sus amigos rieron. No sé qué onda con los hombres hoy día. Debería haber sido un lunes normal, pero de pronto las hormonas se les alborotan. La verdad es que sí era extraño que se anduviera comentando por ahí acerca de mi _supuesta relación_. Fuera cierto o no, no les incumbía. Mis amigas y amigos más cercanos me habían apodado la _inconquistable. _Me gustaban las cosas serias… algo que pocos entendían.

Andan revolucionados parece – Dije al viento pero mirando a los otros chicos, de forma seria.

¿La _inconquistable_ ha sido _conquistada_? – Logan arqueó su ceja nuevamente y al taparle la cara con mi libro, su pelo muy _Robert Pattinson_ se despeinó.

Basta – Le dije en tono de advertencia.

Ok, ok, no te molestaré más, pero… ¿Harás algo el viernes? Me debes una salida – ¿Eso sonó a cita o qué? Dios, no podía ser tan solicitada por medio mundo, en especial hombres, justo cuando me acosté con el ser que me ha quitado el sueño durante casi 14 años. ¡No puedo! Grité para mí.

Lo tendrá ocupado – Saltó Michael de repente. Mis ojos se detuvieron en él por un momento sin entender nada aún.

Ni me había fijado de que estabas allí Looper – Ambos cruzaron sus miradas con cierto odio.

Basta – Les dije a ambos, deteniéndome en medio del camino – No he aceptado salir contigo Michael.

¿Ves? – Dijo Logan sarcásticamente.

Ni contigo Logan. Asique… déjenme tranquila ¿sí? – Y me adelanté a ellos. Esperaba no encontrarme con nadie hasta la sala, pero… fue imposible.

¡Hola vieja! – Me tomó del brazo y me besó en la mejilla. Era Lily, ambas íbamos a la clase de Biología.

Hola Lily – Le dije sin gesto alguno.

Asique… ¿estás pololeando? – Soltó justo cuando Jorge se acercaba a saludar.

La cara de Jorge no me agradó, y menos a Lily. Ambas nos miramos, y él miraba a Lily.

¿Pololeando? – Preguntó extrañado Jorge.

Lily yo nunca te dije eso. Tenía una comida con mis papás y dormí en su casa – La mentira tenía hambre y debía alimentarla para que no explotara.

¡Mmm! Después hablaremos. Ya serán las 11:00 – La hora se había hecho eterna.

Jorge tomó mi brazo – ¿Nos veremos hoy en la tarde? – Trató de sonreí.

Estaba pensándolo y… sí. ¿Dónde?– Solté aparentando estar interesada.

Al terminar la clase nos vamos juntos – Su sonrisa se prolongó más aún.

Oh, claro, ahora, tengo que irme – Dije algo nerviosa por la hora.

Si, si, disculpa, nos vemos – Escuché al alejarme.

Entré y Lily me llamaba con la mano. Me acerqué a mi puesto y dejé el bolso, luego me senté.

¿Qué pasó? Al parecer se puso celoso – Dijo algo disgustada.

Oye, tú sabes que él a mí no me gusta y… tampoco creo que yo le interese… creo que se molestó porque… no le conté, eso es todo.

O sea que… ¿lo estás afirmando? – Su cara cambió. Ahora parecía a la de una fan que ha descubierto que su ídolo usa sus mismas zapatillas.

No, no, no he dicho eso. He puesto el caso hipotético – Traté de arreglar.

No te creo nada, ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Somos amigas ¿o no? – Me miró con cara de cachorro.

Primero, no me pongas esa cara y segundo, no puedo decirte nada… no hablemos más del tema – Era doloroso pero placentero hablar de Johnny. Ni yo entendía muy bien lo que sentía al pensar en su nombre, en su anatomía, en su... _Todo_.

Bueno, pero no te enojes.

No estoy enojada, estoy… no sé, extraña.

El profesor había llegado, nos pusimos de pie y saludamos. Era alto y canoso. Más o menos 55 años.

Buenos días alumnos, pueden tomar asientos y sacar sus libros, en la pág. Que habíamos quedado la semana anterior.

¿Qué…página? – Protesté. Se me había olvidado por completo.

Tú… ¿Me estás preguntando eso? No puedo creerlo – Me dijo atónita Lily.

No revisé mis cuadernos el fin de semana – Dije hojeando el cuaderno en busca de una salvación.

¿Y qué te tomó tanto tiempo? – No me miró, si no que sonreía mirando la hoja de su cuaderno.

Sólo… se me olvidó – Repuse seriamente, mientras mi mente imaginaba todas las posibles respuestas a esa pregunta.

Ok… te la doy, yo te debo muchas amiga – Dijo con la vista en su cuaderno.

¡Gracias! De verdad, gracias – Musité, recogiendo el cuaderno que luego me quitó en fracción de segundos.

No tan rápido… ¿me explicarás el enredo de mentiras que has acumulado? – Me miró con la vista alta.

¿Acaso no puede tener vida privada? – contesté sonriendo.

¡No pues! Además que el amor es algo tan hermoso que cuando se quiere de verdad, no se anda escondiendo – Esta frase hizo sentirme mal. Hizo que un agujero en el pecho, más bien llamado corazón, se abriera y se mostrara en todo su esplendor. Me sentí tan mal, que me acordé de Johnny, y de… todo. Absolutamente todo. La recopilación de hechos pasados en mi cabeza como una cinta en _play_, hizo que perdiera, por un momento, la noción del espacio. ¿Johnny me quería como decía hacerlo? Sabía que no me amaba como yo a él, pero decía que me adoraba, e incluso Adrien dijo que él me necesitaba, necesitaba alguien como yo. Entonces… ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué dudaría de su palabra? Y si fuera así… ¿Cambiarían en algo mis sentimientos hacia él? La respuesta era tan clara que hasta me arrepentí de haberme formulado esa estúpida pregunta en mi cabeza. Lo que una vez le dije a él, todavía seguía manteniéndolo firmemente.

_Lo que siento no lo cambiarás ni con mil mentiras, ni con mil errores._

Hey… ¡Estef! ¿Estás bien? – La voz de Lily irrumpió el silencio que yo había establecido fuera de mi ser ya que dentro de mí, no era precisamente un silencio lo que había. Era una maldita disputa de sentimientos encontrados que al parecer no acabaría nunca.

Sí – asentí titubeando.

Ok, creo que otro día hablaremos de eso… ¡copia ya! – Dijo observando mi mal estado.

Gracias – Le dije por haber entendido.

La clase pasó lentísima. No hallaba la hora de salir y cambiar de materia. Después de esto, tocaba Lenguas, algo que de verdad me gustaba mucho más, pero que… estando así, no podría disfrutar como hubiera deseado.

Al fin escuché el timbre. Tomé mis cosas y bebí un sorbo de café que aún quedaba. Lily me apuró y ambas salimos del salón. A la salida nos encontramos con Jorge. Él me miraba directamente y me pidió hablar a solas. Miré a Lily esperando a que entendiera que no quería quedarme sola con él, y ella lo hizo.

Tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿No puede ser otro día? – Dijo Lily tratando de convencerlo.

No me tomará mucho tiempo. Estef, por favor… - Me miró suplicante.

Ok, no más de 10 min. Tengo que… estudiar – Lo miré y luego acordé juntarme con Lily en la fuente de sodas.

Lily se fue y me quedé con Jorge. Me invitó al patio a conversar más tranquilamente. Acepté y ambos nos sentamos en los bancos vacíos.

¿Estás bien? – Era la última pregunta que quería oír y la primera que escuchaba. Miré el suelo por unos cuantos segundos pensando en qué responder. Mi cabeza estaba absolutamente vacía.

Ha sido un fin de semana algo… alocado – Busqué la palabra para no delatarme.

Y… ¿Eso es bueno o malo? – Me preguntó atento.

Ni yo lo sé. Lo que sí tengo muy claro, es que fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido… Pero mira, se han… - Quedé callada, recordando cosas, nuevamente.

Se han especulado muchas cosas – Completó mi frase de forma asertiva.

Exacto, y… yo no diré nada. No echaré más leña al fuego, ¿Entiendes? Como mi amigo, debes apoyarme y no preguntarme más de esto. Yo… te contaré cuando llegue el momento. Lo único que debes saber, es que no es nada grave y que estoy feliz, pero no completamente y eso no lo cambiará nada ni nadie – _Sólo alguien_, pensé.

Hey, te entiendo. No te presionaré, pero quiero que confíes en mí – Me abrasó fuertemente.

Gracias – Sentí que con Jorge podía expresarme. Podía sacar lo que me apretaba el pecho. Pero en este caso, no ocurrió del todo.

Me junté con Lily y 3 chicos más de otra clase. A uno lo conocía de la clase de español, y los otros eran amigos de Lily. Miraba mi celular constantemente. El día transcurrió frío y monótono para mí. Moría por llamarlo y decirle que lo amaba, pero desistía. Durante el día me costó mucho concentrarme y respirar normalmente. En medio de la hora de almuerzo, sentí un vacío en el pecho que no se llenaba con comida. Por suerte, nadie lo notó. Jorge parloteaba con Lily y ambos reían. Me sentía feliz verlos juntos, porque sabía que así debía ser.

Al baño me acompañó Tiare, una compañera de años que era muy simpática. A Tiare le gustaba mucho logan y comenzó a contarme de su reciente conversación. Yo escuchaba sin tener mucho de qué opinar, asique solo asentía y sonreía cuando encontraba necesario. Ambas caminamos hacía el salón de lenguas. Ella se sentó a mi lado durante la clase y con los chicos se reían muchísimo de las tonteras de Martín y Tom, los payasos de la clase de Lenguas. Luego vinieron dos clases más. Música y Artes. El día ya había llegado a las 5 pm y salimos de clases. Antes de juntarme con los chicos para estudiar, llamé a Adrien para decirle que me esperara en el Blockbuster más cercano. Nos veríamos allí dentro de dos horas. En tanto, divisé a Lily con Jorge en un lado del pasillo y al otro Mary y Paul, pareja desde hace ya 2 años. Ellos también estarían con nosotros. Tyler vendría solo extrañamente. Era un inseparable de Logan, pero al parecer, se tomó en serio lo de estudiar.

Me acerqué a Tyler con el libro de Romeo y Julieta en las manos. Él se colocó al lado mío y se integraron Jorge y Lily. Más allá les hablamos a Mary y Paul, quienes de las manos, acariciándose se acercaron a nuestras espaldas. Se me olvidaba decirles, vamos a casa de Tyler.

En el camino, cosas triviales como el clima, las clases y en especial las vacaciones ocuparon gran parte del itinerario. Yo en muchas ocasiones me ponía a leer en el camino, pero me era difícil seguir la lectura con Tyler y Jorge riéndose tan fuerte. Al fin habíamos llegado. El camino no se me había hecho cansador, de hecho, no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado si no hubiera sido por Tyler que me confirmó.

Su casa era muy hogareña, lindísima. Vivía con su hermano de 19 años, quién estudiaba en una universidad privada y que justo ese día había ido a la casa de un amigo. Al entrar sentí el olor a hombre común en una casa donde solo residen varones. Sonreí para mis adentros al escuchar el mismo comentario de Mary y Lily. Los 6 nos adentramos a la cocina, y Tyler nos sirvió café o té con galletas de chocolate según el gusto. Le ayudé a Tyler a llevar las cosas al comedor y todos nos sentamos. Cada uno al lado de sus respectivas 'parejas' si es que así se podía llamar a un grupo de personas en las cuales solo 2 estaban comprometidas. Yo me senté al medio de Jorge y Tyler. Bueno, la verdad es que ellos se sentaron a los lados míos. No me sentía incómoda como pensé que estaría, la verdad es que no me importó en lo más mínimo. Si Michael y Logan estuvieran aquí, podría ser distinto, pero ni así. La tarde pasó tranquila. Me sorprendió que el estudio rindiera de tal forma que del cuaderno de Historia, solo faltaran 2 unidades de 6 que habíamos visto.

Eran las 7:00 y tomé mis cosas. Mary y Paul ya se habían ido tan acaramelados como de costumbre. Sentí que el vacío del pecho se agrandaba y preferí apartarlo de mi cabeza aunque fuera casi imposible. Me despedí de Jorge y Lily. Tyler me fue a dejar a la puerta y nos despedimos con un abraso.

Gracias por invitarme, la pasé muy bien – dije un poco desconcentrada abriendo mi bolso en busca de mi celular.

De nada, estuvo entretenido, se podría repetir – admitió con una sonrisa amplia.

Claro, ahí nos organizamos, adiós – Le dije con un gesto.

Adiós, cuídate – Escuché al alejarme.


End file.
